<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night (The First Time) by avii_dizaster (payfray8926)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017878">Last Night (The First Time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/payfray8926/pseuds/avii_dizaster'>avii_dizaster (payfray8926)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Long and the Short of It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Sort Of, author swears a lot so characters swear a lot, oversharing between bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/payfray8926/pseuds/avii_dizaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the Tanaka wedding, Asahi and Noya finally crash into each other, and although it's finally the right people, it still might not be the right time (yet).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Long and the Short of It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asanoya (main pairing)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night (The First Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">As the early morning sun trickled through the hotel, a tall, built, bed-headed man quietly shut the door of suite 204 behind him.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He was famously not a morning person. Yet here he was, creeping back into his room at the crack of dawn, leaning back on the closed door, eyes closed taking a few deep breaths to steady himself and memorize everything that had happened in the last 12 hours.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Azumane Asahi couldn’t stop grinning. Running his hands through his long hair feeling the traces of hands that had been there the night before.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"><em>Okay, great, perfect. Made it back. Next, </em>he thought through his game plan, <em>grab clothes, take shower, slip into my bed and they’ll never -</em></p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Good morning Asahi, how nice of you to return.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"><em>Shit</em>.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">His eyes flew open and found his best friend, Sugawara Koushi, perched at the end of one of the queen beds. His silver hair was still rumpled from sleep, but his eyes were <em>very</em> alert.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>It’s like he has a sixth sense for this kind of thing it’s not even fair, why did I agree to splitting a room?</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You knew what you were signing off to when you agreed to split the cost of a room, now tell me your secrets Azumane.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"><em>Suga, stop infiltrating my mind and stop </em>grinning<em> like that.</em></p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“S-Suga. You’re awake.” He stuttered, attempting a casual peel off of the door, his fingers subconsciously digging into his front pocket to find one of his spare elastics to fiddle with, pulling and twisting it between his fingers as he spoke, “I figured you and Daichi would try to uh, sleep in a bit for once?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>I’m so screwed, look at that stupid shit-eating look. Please let it be painless.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He was caught, he knew it was doomed, but here he was, attempting to sweep his early morning return under the rug.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yeah, we were thinking about that, but Dai woke up early to take advantage of the continental breakfast.” Suga stood from the bed casually, never breaking eye contact, not even blinking, the ghost of a smirk on his face, “It was so surprising to the both of us that you, Azumane Asahi, world-renowned for your ability to sleep until noon, were not in your bed.” Suga was closing in on him, crossing his arms and keeping Asahi pinned to the spot with that look.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I went on a run.” His eyes darted around the room as if they were looking for a better excuse for his mouth to say, really hoping that Suga didn’t pick up on the fact that he was clearly disheveled and wearing last night’s clothes. Suga just continued to stare unblinkingly at him and let him stew in his shit storm for a moment before letting out a very exasperated sigh.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Well that’s just insulting to my intelligence."</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I forgot my key.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I teach 8 year olds who are better at lying than you.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“…I was kidnapped?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Tell me the truth and I won’t get Dai involved.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Please Suga, no - he’ll get all… Daichi on me”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“And you know he’s even worse before his first two coffees, or do I need to remind you about the morning after my twentieth birthday?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">The silence hung between them for a few seconds, thick and expectant. Asahi could feel the sweat in his palms as he curled the elastic in his hands tighter in on itself, his eyes determinedly fixed on the sharp hazel eyes of his best friend who knew how to read him almost too well.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“What do you know?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"Three things. First, I know that when we left the reception hall last night you were nowhere to be found, including this room. Second, I know that four drink Asahi must have appeared if you, morning-after Asahi, is completing a walk of shame and THIRDLY-” Suga held a hand up as Asahi opened his mouth to defend himself, “I <em>know</em> that this is a walk of shame return because<em> that</em>”, he pointed at Asahi’s neck, “is not your tie.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi looked down at his neck and sure enough, the tie he had loosely thrown over his shoulder a few minutes ago when exiting room 216, was not the skinny black silk one he had worn to the wedding yesterday, but a bright blue with what appeared to be a stain on the end of it. Suga was still not done talking.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Now what I am quite literally dying to know is, where did four-drink Asahi end up last night?” Suga broke through his train of thought with an eyebrow raised.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">His eyes locked with Suga’s and he couldn’t contain himself any more, a grin breaking over his face again as his fingers finally stilled on the elastic they were attempting to rip apart.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Suga. It finally happened.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You lost your virginity when you were nineteen.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No! Obviously I-oh my god you’re- you are actually the worst. I-” he took a deep breath, taking in Suga’s friendly, albeit mocking, smile and straightened up to his full height, grinning, “You know what? I don’t have to tell you anything. I have plenty of other friends who would beg me for this news. I’m going to text Kiyoko.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">There it was, Suga broke. It was hard to do, but if there was one thing he knew could earn him a small victory, (even after a thorough defeat) it was withheld gossip from Sugawara Koushi.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">‘What? No! Come on - Asahi! Fine, you want me to beg? I’ll beg. Student becomes the master, the whole nine yards.’</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">That was all he needed to hear, he had to tell someone, and ideally someone who would understand the magnitude, the Earth-shattering weight, of what had transpired over the last 12 hours. He opened his mouth and-</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Meanwhile, up one floor, at the end of the hall, Nishinoya Yuu was literally on his hands and knees speaking (at what he called a whisper, what others might call a soft yell) under the door of the honeymoon suite.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Ryuu, if you don’t answer your phone or open this door right the fuck now I am kicking it down!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He punched the call button on his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, listening to the ring on his phone and the very, very quiet jingle on the other side of the door. The familiar tone indicating to leave a message after the beep took the place of the steady ring.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Hey Ryuu, me again, so, okay - you know what, I get it, it’s the morning after your wedding, you’ve just married the most beautiful woman in the whole world, you’re probably hung over as shit, but man, I need to talk to you immediately, and I’ve said it the last three messages but it is Code Katy Perry. I repeat, Code Katy Perry.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Dude, what the fuck? Code Katy Perry - right now?!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya’s head shot up and around into the hall behind him. There, a few strides away from him, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, his best friend and brother-by-choice, was holding the hand of the newly-named Tanaka Kiyoko in his left and a cup of coffee in his right. They were wearing comfy sweaters and matching slippers that had been a wedding gift from Noya himself.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Man, those are so cute, I can’t believe you’re already using them.” Noya gestured at the cozy slippered feet which were practically eye-level with him since he was still kneeling on the ground.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Easily the best idea you’ve had, I don’t think I’ll ever take them off, you said you picked them up where?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Austria, but they have them back in Italy too - I’ll send you more. Kiyoko, how about you?” Kiyoko gave a small smile and nodded,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Two more please. Thank you again for them Nishinoya, they’re much better then yesterday’s heels.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Can’t believe you wore those all day.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>‘My wife's a badass what can I say?’</p>
</div><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Oh I’ve known for years-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">The two men were cut off as Kiyoko coughed pointedly and quietly spoke,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Code Katy Perry? Do I want to be here for this?” Ryuu’s eyes snapped back to Noya, who hesitated, then gave a slight nod.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"It’s good, what I know you’ll eventually know anyways.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Ryuu!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"I’m a married man now, what can I say? You will always be my brother but this woman will know everything.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Aw dude that’s so sweet, you’re going to be so good at this."</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You think so man?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Boys.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yes, matter at hand. Noya, open the door, coffee’s getting cold.” Noya gaped at the newlyweds.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“What do you mean ‘open the door’? This isn’t my room.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"I gave you our other key.” Noya sighed deep, finally remembering that he had not one, but two key cards in the envelope buried in his sweatpants. Digging into his pockets he produced the second card, swiping it and letting the Tanaka’s pass, <em>The Tanaka’s, wow that is so weird and awesome to think of them like that</em>, into their room.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I’m blaming my brain-lag on my jet-lag. Also, I still don’t understand why <em>I</em> have the spare to <em>your</em> honeymoon suite.” He threw himself into one of the chairs at the bistro table in front of the wide window overlooking the city while Kiyoko straightened out the blankets on the bed behind him and Ryuu took the seat across from Noya at the table.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You’re my emergency contact bro, what if someone left a peanut under my pillow and Kiyoko was asleep and I needed you? Or if Kiyoko was abducted and I was dead, who else would I trust to rescue her?” Noya put a fist to his mouth, overcome. </p><p>"You're going to make me cry again." Ryuu reached out and placed a hand on Noya's shoulder.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Naw man, that was all you. Your speech last night was beautiful, can't imagine anyone else being my best man, thank you."</p>
  <p>"Ryuu, the honour was mine. Thank <em>you</em> for allowing me-"</p>
</div><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Code Katy Perry.” Kiyoko cut in from the other side of the room, now settling herself against the headboard of the bed and surveying the two in front of her.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You," He pointed to Kiyoko, "are my everything, thank you." Kiyoko smiled small at the corner of her mouth, before Ryuu brought his eyes back to his bro, "My brain still isn’t comprehending this, what level of Code KP are we talking here? Tell. Me. Everything.” Ryuu finally set his coffee down and folded his hands, two pairs of eyes now fixed on Noya who took a breath, laid his hands flat on the table, and returned the fixed gaze of the person he had been itching to tell this too since a certain teenage dream of his had left his room (216) a few minutes ago.</p>
</div><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“It happened.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Ryuu’s face somehow got more still. Seconds stretched into what felt like minutes, perhaps years. Kiyoko stifled a yawn as a vein twitched in her husband’s temple.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No shit. No- NO SHIT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">The yell reverberated off the walls, Noya jumped in his seat, trying to muffle his friend with his hands, Kiyoko looking on with a slightly startled expression. Ryuu sputtered unintelligibly against Noya’s hands, his own attempting to bat the little strong arms away from his face. When he finally stilled again, regaining some composure and signalling he wasn’t going to yell anymore, Noya brought his hands down, speaking low and strangely quiet, Kiyoko leaned forwards a touch, not keen to miss what was being said.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You know why I had to do that Ryuu, I don’t know who’s room is beside yours, now ask me what I know you want to ask.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Ryuu took a deep breath and tailored his voice to match Noya’s, very low, and far too intense for whatever Kiyoko assumed would be coming next.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Do you mean to tell me that you, Nishinoya Yuu, you magnificent bastard, finally boned Azumane Asahi on the day of my wedding?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Kiyoko, who had been sipping her coffee, choked a little bit as red bloomed across her face, almost missing Noya’s response.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Now technically speaking, it was the very early morning <em>after</em> your wedding since-” but his words were cut off as Ryuu shot up and his arms wrapped around the much shorter man.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“This is the best present you could have gotten me holy shit, I don’t need the new slippers just please tell me every single detail and tell me when you’re moving back home to live with your fashion designer oak tree of a lover.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"Woah okay, hold up. Ryuu you’re crushing me here, your arms are bigger than my legs. Thank you.” He let out a gasp of air as Ryuu dropped him from the bone-crushing hug and dropped back into his seat, “Yes, of course. Details of the whole awesome, and when I say awesome, I mean <em>awesome</em> sex I had last night-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Ryuu silently raised a hand in the air, Noya returned the high-five without hesitating,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“-but I-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Ryuu shot up from his seat, pointing a finger at him like a weapon.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No ‘but’! If this is going to be another six years of listening to this pining garbage, then let me live in ignorant bliss! I can’t do it Noya. I must have peace!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“But it was so good!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I don’t give a shit if angels descended from the sky and fucking rainbows burst from your power-bottom asshole,” Kiyoko decided it was probably time for a shower at this point and quietly removed herself from the room, “if I have to listen to one more day of you waxing poetic over Azumane Asahi, without doing a single thing about it, after now finally, fucking <em>finally</em>, having factual, concrete evidence that the man is as into you as you are into him, because he was <em>in you</em>, then I will personally murder you. End your days, full-ass, murder you.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He took in a deep breath and dropped back down into his seat, picking up his coffee. Noya let him take a few sips of coffee to settle himself, fighting a question bubbling up behind his lips.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Ask it.” Ryuu grumbled over his coffee, reading the look after years of practice.</p><p>“<em>Power-</em>bottom?” Ryuu scoffed.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Dude, we spent two weeks with you in Brazil, I know what I know.” He tried very hard not to let the smirk break across his face. "There are no secrets between us, preferences included."</p><p>“You know I wouldn't have us any other way.” Noya’s warm grin inched across one side of his lips. Ryuu cracked and smiled, breathing out a sigh, bringing them back to the matter at hand,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Come on man, it’s just, you’ve been so into him for like, ever. Even when you were involved with what’s-his-face.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Riku, yeah I know, but Ryuu, no - don’t look at my like that, listen to me. I’m leaving to go back to Italy soon. Fishing season is starting up again, that’ll keep me there and working for at least three months and then I’m finally going to go to Spain in May. Spain! And Asahi, he, you know, he’s Asahi. He’s got a career, a fashion line, he’s working. And he… ugh it’s just not the right time.” He covered his face with one hand, huffing out a sigh. Ryuu bit his lip, taking him in.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“What aren’t you telling me?” Noya glared one eye through his fingers at him and mumbled unintelligibly into his fingers.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Once more for the people in the back row?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya dropped his hand and rolled his eyes like it was an Olympic sport.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“He just got out of a relationship. A real one. Not like mine, not even like Marco, they like, lived together in Tokyo. We talked about it for a bit and I overheard Daichi mention it.” Ryuu exhaled long, the breath ruffling Noya’s ungelled, still bleached, bangs.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Oh yeah. Forgot about Kai.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Kai, that's his name? You know him?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Well I never met him, but Asahi let us know when we had to change the seating plan a few weeks ago cause he didn’t have a date to the wedding.” Noya let out a self-detrimental scoff.<br/>
<br/>
“Imagine that, a date to a wedding.”<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, you know you could have found someone to bring, but I know you Noya, that wasn’t what you wanted to do. Cause if you couldn’t bring the BFG, you weren’t going to bring anyone, and you and the BFG have been in different timezones for the last four years.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“BFG?”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Big Friendly Giant. It’s a book or something.”</p>
</div><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Look at you, so educated.”<br/>
<br/>
“Marriage does something to a man.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">They laughed and a pause stretched over the two of them, the sound of the shower in the other room accompanying the comfortable silence that settled as the two men lost themselves in their own thoughts. It was Noya who broke it after a few minutes, the corner of his mouth quirking into a gentle, quiet smile.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You really got married.” Ryuu returned the grin.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I did, feels bizarre and… amazing. To the most incredible woman on the planet,” His gaze flicked to the bathroom door then back to Noya, “Those third year’s really did something to us huh?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">The two laughed together at their shared fate.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“And hey, I know I said I don’t want to hear any more about it, but you know I-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Ryuu. Come on. Be real. You’re going to hear about all of it, probably too much about it. Last night and any future shenanigans I can weasel my way into.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Future? Do I get to have actual, real, hope about this?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Well we didn’t say anything explicitly, however, he did mention that he’s going to be travelling for work, and I may have very explicitly told him that he is obligated to let me know any future travel plans he has.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Dare I ask what your version of ‘very explicit’ is?”</p><p>"It's not that bad get your head out of the gutter!"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey man, I <em>vividly</em> remember the Snapchats from your stint in Berlin."</p>
</div><p>“You told me to send you daily updates to make sure I was alive and I apologized for <em>that </em>one, I didn't know there was a mirror in the background." Ryuu laughed through his grimace at the memory, rubbing a hand across his face,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“What is your life?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“As of right now? Pretty fucking fantastic.” They shared a friendly and familiar fist bump.<br/>
<br/>
“Now I assume you’re going to tell me about his dick, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“RYUU!” He threw the closest thing he could find (a pen) at his best friend’s head, who threw his hands out to defend against the projectile, bouncing it off his hands and into his coffee mug.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You owe me a fresh cup and all of the gory details.” Noya sighed, plucking the pen out of the coffee mug and grabbing a piece of scrap paper from the table,<br/>
<br/>
“Okay so when I say <em>awesome sex</em>, let me paint you a picture. We’re going to start with the way he…”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">When Kiyoko reentered the room ten minutes later post-shower in her bathrobe, she told them very pointedly that they needed to destroy all evidence of the conversation, including the graphic stickmen drawings depicting exactly what had transpired the night before in suite 216.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">An hour or so later, as everyone filed downstairs to the main eating hall for the official ‘morning after’ breakfast, Suga watched from the buffet line as his very tall, eternally gentle, best friend scooted quietly into a seat beside Noya, who was engaged in a very lively conversation with 'Ninja Shoyou'.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">From the angle he was standing at, he was able to see quite clearly as under the table, Asahi blindly found Noya’s hand, which was quite dwarfed in comparison, and snuck a bright, ocean blue tie into it. Without missing a beat in his above-table conversation, Noya pocketed the tie and before Asahi could withdraw his hand, found the much larger hand and interlocked their fingers, rubbing a thumb across the clasped hand in a silent thank-you.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Suga grinned at the very unsubtle blush that overtook Asahi’s cheeks as he tried to integrate himself into the conversation with the energetic athlete and the (retired) Guardian Deity of Karasuno. An elbow gently prodded him in the side and he turned to look at his captain from all the way back in those days, his partner every day since.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“What are you staring at?” Daichi tried to crane his neck around Suga as they both scooped some more food onto their plates.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Don’t be obvious about it, but take a look at Man Bun and Sonic.” He gave a meaningful look over his shoulder at the table behind him. Daichi’s eyes searched and Suga watched his face as his gaze lowered to the hands that he guessed (by the way Daichi’s eyes widened) were still clasped together.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I am going to shave his head, he didn’t tell me.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Come on Dai, if you do that he might lose all his strength. Besides, it’s nothing official or anything, don’t freak him out.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“What do you think this means though?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Suga paused at that, casting a glance at the pair of them again. Asahi was laughing at something the spiky-haired young man had said, carefree and open in a way he rarely did, while Noya looked up at his ace with a grin that threatened to tear his face in two. Their hands still secretly held under the table and out of the eyes of the friends they sat closest too.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I think it means that something finally happened, and whatever happens next is going to be exhausting and I can’t wait to watch it.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Daichi blew a puff of air out between his lips and dropped his head on Suga’s shoulder for support, resigning himself to whatever that meant before mumbling so only Suga could hear him,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Remind me to mute his number at night. I’m not sixteen anymore, I can’t do the all-night-lovestruck-Asahi-marathon-phone-calls then be expected to wake up and do paperwork for my superiors at the station.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Suga chuckled and stroked the close-cropped head of hair he knew so well.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yes dear.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> (Last Night)</p>
</div><hr/><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Music pounded through his ears, the bass vibrating in his feet making it impossible for him not to move. Noya was a man alive and thriving in an environment made for him. Lights were flashing, people all around him were moving and sweating, and his smile was brighter than any in the room.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He looked to his left and caught a view of his best friend and new wife dancing, wrapped up in each other, little smiles that were only for each other, and felt his grin pull ever wider across his face as the song faded, transitioning into something a little slower, not the same as the past few songs that had pulled everyone up out of their seats and onto the dance floor, this one pulled people together even tighter, leaving pockets of space between them to increase the ability to sway romantically.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He cast a quick glance around as people started pairing up, couples, friends, and let his hands fall to his hips, heart still pounding from the previous few dances and mouth a little dry. <em>Time for a drink</em>, he thought.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">As he snuck between slow-dancing couples to the bar at the back of the reception hall, he caught a few stray glances of couples, Ryuu and Kiyoko, somehow closer then they had been a second ago, Ryuu whispering something into her ear that she was giggling at happily. Giggling. Kiyoko was not known as a giggler, and somehow his best friend, brother-in-arms, and partner-in-crime, was the person who could make her giggle. The thought made Noya giggle too, <em>What a dumbass, I love him.</em></p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He continued to avoid the swaying twosomes, spotting Daichi and Suga next, caught them in a quick kiss before shooting a thumbs up over Suga’s shoulder at his old captain which Daichi rolled his eyes at and gave him a look that very clearly said <em>Thank you, love you, kindly fuck off now</em>. So he did, smile still in place. One eye still on couples, the other on the bar that was his goal. Past Saeko and Akiteru, his nee-san still shedding happy tears over the whole event. Next Tobio and Shoyou, who were attempting to argue over who got to lead, both just tipsy enough that they were laughing at themselves as they did it.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He was happy for his friends, he was a guy who loved love. Loved giving affection, receiving it, supporting the people around him, and yeah, in the last few years out on his own and abroad, he’d gotten used to sharing the more intimate parts of his ‘passionate' self with people he had a connection with. He felt things intensely, and didn’t always have the tools to reign in that intensity. ‘Passionate’ had been a word that had been used to describe him since middle school, though not always kindly. Sometimes it was used to disguise the words ‘distracting’, ‘over-energetic’, and ‘aggressive’, but at his core, it was the right word.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"><em>Fiery, emotional, invested, and yeah, probably aggressive.</em> </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He mused on his odd train of thought as he weaved through mostly abandoned tables and finally found himself at his destination, <em>Thank god for open bars</em>, he thought as he grabbed a fresh beer and looked out over the sea of swaying couples in the now dimly lit hall, surrounded by those round tables decorated with twinkling lights and little flower arrangements.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">As he took a drink of his cold beer he realized how warm he had become, not used to the layers of a suit, he loosened his cerulean tie with his free hand as his eyes searched for a door to the night air, spotting it quickly and practically sprinting to the sweet release from the humid air. Pushing the door open, he breathed in the fresh, cool air, and took in the sight of the night sky.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Well, mostly the night sky, the city skyline was slightly obscured by a towering figure looking out and up at the sky. His heart clenched and his stomach swooped and he very determinedly pushed that feeling down, thank you very much body he did not need <em>that </em>right now.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Asahi-san! Wondering where you had wandered off to, worried you might have called it a night.” He hadn’t realized he had been looking for him until he said it, but as he did, knew it was true.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"><em>Not much has changed, great, perfectly great, I love growth, still looking for that awesome set of arms in a crowd, no, shut up head this is not helping anything</em>.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He pulled his mind back into the real world and realized, based off of the questioning look in Asahi’s face, who had turned around and was now facing him, that he had missed something. He grinned sheepishly at his friend.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“One more time big guy? Sorry, ears adjusting from inside still.” He did a performative yank of his ear as if he was trying to prove he was trying to tune them correctly, rather then admit he was staring at the man in front of him until he noticed Asahi’s mouth quirk into that little grin he had seen over and over again, butterflies quickly taking up residence in his stomach as that beautiful, lightly-bearded man repeated himself,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Just wondering why you were ‘worried’ I had called it a night? I’m not exactly known as the life of the party, I’m sure you could all carry on quite happily without me.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Me? Carry on without you? I would never!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">It came out somewhere between a laugh and a bark, making the subject of it grin a little wider, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture Noya could probably describe in great detail after years of replaying it over and over and- well, you get it.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No but really Asahi, why are you sneaking off? We haven’t had a chance to talk and I’ve been wanting to, you know, talk to you. Check-in and everything.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Noya, we talked two weeks ago. I’m fine, really.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“That was different and you know it! All we talked about was my plans to get here in time and my landlords new karaoke machine. Besides,” Noya took a deep breath, not entirely sure why his liquid courage was bringing him down <em>this </em>particular path, “I hear you uh, got some real life shit to talk through and, from my point of view, you hiding out during the slow-dances at the wedding for two of our friends isn’t like, the definition of doing ‘fine’. So split this beer with me and let’s talk.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi sighed resignedly, knowing that when it came to the compact firecracker of a human being in front of him, he never stood a chance. He cast his gaze back out across the city and wracked one hand into his hair, pulling his bun free and carding his hand through his now loose long hair. It felt a little nicer to release some pressure from his head.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya was briefly frozen in place, mouth lightly parted as he watched the locks tumble just past his shoulders, it had gotten longer since he last saw Asahi in person a year ago. And thicker.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Suga tell you?” Asahi was still looking out at the city, giving Noya a chance to breathe and shake his head a little, feeling just a touch light-headed that had nothing to do with his drink.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Surprisingly no. Overheard Daichi talking about it to Ryuu during dinner. Do I have to go punch his teeth in? Cause I’ll do it, you know I will.” Asahi actually laughed at that. <em>Ten points to number 4</em>, he thought, internally high-fiving himself.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No, definitely not necessary, I guess I’m - I don’t know. I am just a spectacularly inadequate boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend now I guess?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">The sigh that followed made Noya’s jaw tighten, that was not a sound he liked out of his mouth. He instinctually moved himself so he was leaning on the railing beside Asahi, one hand offering him his beer, which was taken quietly, a nod for thanks.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I don’t know what that means for you, but if there’s a contest going I’ll happily compete. What’s your worst offence?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He nudged Asahi in the ribs in a friendly way, letting him know that he was there, he would stay with him and talk, and that he didn’t have to lose himself in the night sky as he tended to do.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“It’s so embarrassing.” Asahi groaned this time and Noya very quickly tried not to log the sound of it into his memory bank, he cleared his throat and quickly spat out,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You’re talking to a guy who has said the wrong name in bed not once, not twice, but three times,” Asahi laughed and took a swig of Noya’s drink and Noya had to keep talking to not watch the way his mouth closed on the bottle, “so really, whatever you’re self-flaggelating about can not, and will not, shock me.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Is that really a word Noya?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">There was that warm grin he liked so much.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Pretty sure it’s a word, and I think you’re trying to distract me.” He leaned in and poked the large arm beside him as he spoke, <em>do not think about his biceps do not think about his biceps stop looking at his arms</em></p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I forgot his birthday.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Oh shit.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya looked at Asahi as he took a big breath in. Noya could tell he was internally debating whether or not to open his mouth again, and also knew that if he waited long enough, Asahi would eventually lose the battle with himself. Patience was a rare gift Noya possessed, used almost exclusively towards the man in front of him. He was rewarded with the floodgates breaking open.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yeah, I mean I- I’ve never been great at stuff like that, remembering dates and anniversaries and stuff, I mean you remember my grades in History, and with my work taking up a lot of my brain space - not that that’s an excuse just, I guess… It’s been brewing for a bit, and I love my work, it’s my number one priority right now you know? We’d talked about it, he knew that. But when it came down to it, I realized that my work was - well I mean it’s silly, I just said it, but - my work is my number one priority right now. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t us, and he wasn’t okay with that. Which is completely fair, but then we got into this fight and there was yelling and I’m n-not great with yelling.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He cast a sheepish look at Noya, the memory of a broken broom and a shoving match echoing between them, before continuing,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I forgot it was his birthday, because I had a deadline for some new designs the same week, and I’ve been planning some work trips for research for my next project and-” that sparked something new in his eye and he looked quickly at Noya with the hint of a smile, “I forgot to tell you, I think it’s going to be so amazing Noya! The vision I have for it is this whole idea for-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He suddenly froze, catching himself, and as if someone else had flipped a switch in his head, he was suddenly that anxious teenager Noya had met more than a decade ago.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I’m sorry. You don’t want to hear all of this, I’m rambling and this isn’t interesting or important I’m going to stop talking-” He turned back towards the open air, attempting to cover his face with one of those big hands, Noya reached out without thinking, grabbing that big hand with his own and keeping him in contact with Noya.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No, Asahi! What are you talking about you goof? You haven’t told me about any of this, I <em>want</em> to hear about this. If I didn’t, I would tell you. Promise.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi stilled, eyes frozen on the small strong hand gripped around his own, Noya felt his hummingbird heart beat rapidly in his chest and decided to ignore it, focusing his attention on trying to get the man who was desperately attempting to hide to look back at him. Asahi remained quite still, but quietly and carefully let words out.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You don’t think it’s dumb? I know I can get lost in my own head. It’s uh… been a problem.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya felt both a twinge of annoyance at some nameless jerk, but also a swell of protective pride for the big wonderful man in front of him,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I don’t know who gave you the idea that being really into something was dumb, or that being focused on something that was all yours was getting lost in your own head, but Asahi, you’re crazy into this. You’re excited, and that makes me excited, and anyone that makes you, Azumane Asahi, feel anything less than extraordinary is an idiot, and they don’t deserve to be in your shadow, let alone be your partner.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">There was a very long pause that seemed to stretch over them, in which Noya became intensely aware that he was still kind of holding Asahi’s hand, that Asahi was still holding Noya's beer, where they both noted the music playing in the hall behind them, and that Asahi noticed a little twitch in the corner of Noya’s eye. He knew what was coming next, he knew Noya well enough to know what was about to happen, so he waited, holding his breath.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I mean, yeah, if you forgot <em>my</em> birthday I’d shoot you into outer space, but you have no excuse for that cause it’s me.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“And there he is.” Asahi breathed a laugh out.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya dropped his hand, quietly laughing and taking a step back from the moment that had gotten a little away from him.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“It’s uh - you know, maybe not as embarrassing as your thing, but it’s a pretty basic thing to mess up.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Asahi. What is more basic to mess up than the first names of people you are dating?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You were dating them all? Noya!” Asahi was obviously trying not to laugh, but he was failing delightfully at it. Noya couldn’t help but egg him on.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“One of them I dated for half a year. That is my longest relationship Asahi, and I messed up their name. This wasn’t even like, half-asleep, getting confused in a three-way, or ‘I got lost in the moment’. I was getting dicked-down like, pretty decently and said The. Wrong. First. Name. They will write epic poems of my failures and devote temples named incorrectly to spite me.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He was gleeful, watching Asahi’s mood having flipped entirely from wistful-anxious-star-gazer to giggling into his hand, eyes trained on him with a little sparkle in his eye. Tips of his hair bouncing a little at the force he was exerting trying not to laugh too hard at Noya’s misfortune, and Noya loved it, would parade naked through the streets to illicit that reaction from this man again and again.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Something nagged at the back of Noya’s mind though, and as a slave of instinct, he was forced to obey.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Now I promise I won’t be upset but I have to know something, okay?” Asahi sobered for a moment, some of the laughter still hiding in the corner of his mouth as he nodded.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Why didn’t you tell me when we talked on the phone the other day? It’s just me,  Asahi.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi took a deep breath, thinking carefully, not delicately, or anxiously, carefully. It was a particular look Noya had figured out over the years. It meant Asahi hadn’t really figured out the words he wanted to express. It wasn’t that he was anxious of the outcome of saying them, he just simply had not figured out how to say the words that his feelings matched up with. If that made sense? To Noya it did. He saw that others got them confused, even Daichi, Suga usually didn’t, but Noya could have a PhD in ‘Expressions Asahi makes, what they mean, and how to react for optimal conversation.’ Would probably make a fortune specifically off of their friends.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"I guess, I don’t like the feeling when I let you down, Noya. I never have, you know that.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Well yeah, obviously, but I don’t see how you breaking up with-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“It’s that if I can’t make something work with him, this stable, average-as-me, very easy to care for, balanced, man, then what’s the chance of making it work with y- well, um, <em>you</em> know."</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">And that pause that hit them earlier? Oh it came back stronger than ever. Because Noya knew exactly what he was talking about.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">They had never said it expressly in that many words perhaps, and so plainly. Hell, Noya had been positive that if one of them was going to be dragged into an almost-confession before one of them died that it was going to have to be him, but his ace had surprised him yet again.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya stared at Asahi, who, although showing up in the clearest way either of them had yet to in the past years of knowing each other, was suddenly very entranced by picking the label off the beer bottle he still held. He felt like he was back on the court. Everything was so quiet, so focused, and just like on the court, his focus was on Azumane Asahi.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">But it wasn’t their chance ball (yet), they both knew it, and that’s what kept them quiet for a few more minutes. Noya breathed deep, watching Asahi’s finger start to twitch, knew it would be fiddling with a hair tie or his cuff soon.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>Don’t stress ace, I’ve got you.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Well, first off, don’t think I didn’t catch you calling yourself average, remember what I said. You are nothing less than extraordinary.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"><em>Good</em>, he thought as he spoke, <em>your twitch stopped, I got you. </em>But he also knew what else he had to stay and forged forward with a deep inhale.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"Second, I’m leaving for Italy in three days, I’m going to be fishing again for a few months of the spring season, you know I don’t have the best reception out there. Then I’m finally going to Spain. Top three bucket list spot. Perfect time of year to spend a few months there. Got the job and a place lined up.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi smiled, and although it was small, it was very genuine, and Noya let his tension slide a little.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"That’s amazing Noya, I know how long you’ve waited for Spain. And besides, I’m in the process of separating from a long term boyfriend who I really did love, even if he wasn’t-” and Asahi paused. He paused, and the silence spoke enough, “-so it still hurts. I am also breaking a lease for our apartment and looking for a new one. Finishing off a new line for the company and then organizing the preliminary work for a brand new one, probably the one I’m most excited for that I’ve ever done.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">This time it was Noya’s turn to smile warmly.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“That’s incredible. You’ll send sketches again?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He loved seeing those pictures come in, sketches and colours and little patterns sketched out by those hands he had looked at for so long, one of them he had held tonight. Asahi nodded. Noya thought of something.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"Wait, give me your phone.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi didn’t even think, just handed it over, Noya flipping it open and accessing it easily, knowing that Asahi had never changed his favourite go-to password in well over ten years, it was a miracle he hadn’t had his identity stolen every day of his adult life. After a few minutes he handed it back over. At Asahi’s questioning gaze, he simply answered.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“That is every number that I could possibly be reached at in Italy, Paris, and one from Norway. Landlords, bosses, a couple friends. I’ll send you one for Spain once I have it. You mentioned you were planning on traveling for work? I don’t think I imagined that?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi nodded his head,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Good, then if you come anywhere near one of my haunts, you call me or one of these numbers, give me as much notice as you can where you’ll be, and I’ll meet you. If that’s-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yuu, it’s more than okay."</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Oh look! I may not be, what did you say your ex was? ‘Balanced’, ‘stable’ or ‘easy’, but he does use my first name now and then.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I never said you weren’t easy.” Noya's jaw dropped through the goddamn floor, eyes sparkling with mirth.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Azumane Asahi!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Wait-no, that’s not what I- No stop laughing! That’s not what I meant!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Your face! That’s - I can die happy now! You called me ‘easy’! It wasn’t enough to insinuate that I’m not stable but you called-” He was grinning like he was on the dance floor again, right back at home in safe, warm territory. Laughing with this mountainous doofus like it was his full-time job.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“You know that isn’t how I meant it!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">The grin in Asahi’s face couldn’t be tamed and suddenly the tension of what had been nearing something else entirely eased and Noya was laughing and leaning against the door back inside the hall and Asahi was still a little pale, but also laughing because of course in the conversation where these two fools almost actually said what they had continuously dodged, (even though they were both painfully aware of it) one of them had roasted the other like a Cornish hen.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">After a few minutes of them both laughing and gaining their sense back, they settled into a quiet calm place, giggling a little and listening in to the music on the other side of the door which had picked back up.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Do you want to go back in? I feel like I, you know-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"Yeah. I mean no - no, I really don’t Asahi.” He stilled his shudder of laughter long enough to finish his thought, “It’s so late here and I am literally in a different time zone still and I should feel fine but I’m really tired. I haven’t slept in like, two days getting ready for this wedding and travelling and then getting here and helping put together the actual day and I am so, tired.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Didn’t realize Mr. Fancy Worldwide Traveler hadn’t figured out his jet lag.” As he said it, Asahi opened the door for Noya, gesturing him inside the hall.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Wow, see if I help Mr. Fancy Fashion Designer Globe Trotter out when he gets lost in my stomping grounds.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya bowed jokingly deep at Asahi as he sauntered back inside, heat hitting him like a wall. Now having acknowledged that he was a little groggy, he definitely needed his bed. He tripped over his own feet mere steps inside. Asahi snorted as Noya shot him a half-hearted glare.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the arrival of the greatest libero Karasuno High School ever saw.” Asahi quietly declared this as they passed what looked like the last few people on the dance floor, going so far as to lead a quiet one-man standing ovation as Noya rolled his eyes and flicked his drooping hair out of his eyes.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">They passed through the entrance of the hall and into the hotel lobby, Noya still fiddling with his hair, attempting to get it to stay put even as it lost the battle with the last breaths of gel that held it in it’s signature straight-up spiky look.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">When he finally got it tucked up into another more upright piece, Asahi reached forward and batted it back down.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Stop that, you are such a pain in the ass.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">"What can I say, I learned from the best.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya brushed it back but Asahi, who had the height advantage of being able to reach overtop of Noya’s head and bat his hair down onto his forehead like some oversized house-cat, continued the game. Noya tried ducking through the lobby, evading the large hands, but Asahi seemed to be a step above and ahead of him, until somehow the game morphed into the two of them dodging each other and batting each other’s hands. They were like children. One of them a very tall, scruffy-chinned, child.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya used a quick burst of surprise energy to latch on to one of the hands that had been looming over top of him and let out a loud-</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“HAH!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Which caused the poor bored night-shift desk attendant to stare at the two full grown adult men with such a withered look that Noya had to physically drag the hand he had grabbed to the edge of the lobby around the corner towards the elevators because not only was Asahi doubled over himself laughing, clearly finally snapped, but Noya was also having a very hard time trying to inhale a breath that did not produce a laugh.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Shhhh- you’ve gotta - Come on Asahi you’re supposed to be- oh fuck did you see her face? She was- stop laughing, you’re supposed to be a mature scaredy-cat, you’re ruining your- your image.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He was wheezing, trying to get words out of his mouth, it was so stupid, it was not nearly as funny as either of them found it, anyone else would be so thoroughly over it by now, but for some reason, maybe Noya being exhausted, maybe the adrenaline still coursing through their veins from their conversation outside, whatever it was, they could not stop.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya- you, you were so loud, that was- that was so- unnecessarily loud why are you- why are you so loud?!”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi had thoroughly cracked, still bent over, one hand propped up on his legs, leaning his back into the wall, while the other was still in Noya’s hand and pressed on top of Noya’s legs where he was bracing himself. Asahi winced a little as Noya looked at him,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Give me- come on- give me my hand back, how can your hands be this little and this stro-”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi had pulled just that little bit too hard to get his hand back and pulled Noya two steps forward. Just two steps.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">And suddenly they were incredibly close to each other. Faces closer than they usually were, their very different heights always made sure this kind of thing didn’t happen. Which was somehow both a very good thing, and a very bad thing.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya looked at Asahi’s parted mouth. A touch chapped, but <em>very</em> good looking lips. Little scruff beneath them that he’d always wanted to feel with his own bare chin. He stared perhaps a second too long. They were really close.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Then maybe Noya leaned in just a hair, maybe Asahi had, maybe both, perhaps the Earth itself had shifted on it’s axis, but there was a lean somewhere.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Their lips brushed, and Noya felt electricity crackling, hot breath on his mouth, and his eyes flashed up and caught those brown eyes, dark, and looking quickly between Noya’s own eyes and Noya’s own lips.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">For a moment neither of them spoke until Asahi’s voice, a little deeper than it usually came out, rumbled quietly so only Noya could hear it and yes, this time he was definitely memorizing that sound and saving it forever.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you still tired?”<br/>
<br/>
“I have never heard of the word.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Have you heard of four-drink-Asahi?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya had, in fact, heard of such a phenomenon from some of their friends, but tried very hard not to assume what the implications were.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I may have heard legend, myth perhaps, but no concrete details. Tell me more about him.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Legend says he’s kind of a slut.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya’s froze, eye’s threatening to jump out of his skull with hope. Nishinoya Yuu audibly gulped.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>This man is going to give me a heart attack.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“O-oh?” Noya choked out.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yup. Big slut. Very easy. Suga says great things about him.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya’s breath halted with a quiet choke. <em>Well that’s some news.</em></p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Excuse me wait - Sorry? You and Suga?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi paled and very quickly backtracked, a bit of that nervous flickering in his eye returning and Noya felt his feet again for a brief moment.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>Okay good, those are still there.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“No, god no. We just had really thin walls in our old apartment when we were roommates. Then there was this one time cause he has a key to my place and - you know that was probably too much information wasn’t it? Please erase the last few sentences from your memory.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>God, how does this clumsy sexy man get somehow hotter when he tries to implode in on himself?</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Hmm…. You don’t say. Well, I don’t suppose you’ve heard the tales of Nishinoya Yuu? Bit of a bratty loud mouth? Sounds great pinned against thin walls?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi was very quiet for a moment, colour flooding his cheeks alarmingly fast,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I’ve heard tell.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya smiled, he knew what to do next. </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>I’ve got you, ace.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Hey, Asahi?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yes Nishinoya?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Strictly for research purposes, how many drinks have you had?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“For research? Well by my estimations, I’m going to say, four. No more, no less, exactly four.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>Told you.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Excellent, going to have to get this information back to the lab.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya very pointedly turned out of their close, face-to-face position and started walking down the hallway farther away from the lobby and towards the elevator smirking up a storm as he fully untied his tie, leaving it draped across his shoulders, and undid his top button.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“And, um, Nishinoya?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He didn’t even look over his shoulder as he responded,</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Yes Asahi?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Yup, he was definitely following him. </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Are you available to participate in a… survey?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya had reached the elevator and jammed his left thumb almost painfully into the up button, while his right hand undid the second button on his shirt. He heard his ace approaching him fast and if he guessed correctly, then that sound was a jacket being removed and slung over an arm.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Let me check my schedule, why yes, it looks like I am available. What’s the survey?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Your room or my room?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Asahi had landed directly behind him, not quite touching him, but very clearly, directly behind him and Noya could feel the heat off of his body and- <em>Oh my god</em>.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">He wasn’t looking but he was standing so closely, could feel it, had heard it so clearly. He felt like he could see Asahi reach one of his hands into his pocket, heard him flip open his wallet and his fingers quickly card through it until he heard an aluminum wrapper crinkle as it was moved from the safety of Asahi’s wallet to his pants pocket for easier access.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“I- Uh. Huh. Hm.” Noya’s brain literally short circuited, that tell-tale crinkle making things very real.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">
  <em>Holy shit this is happening. I’m about to get fucked by Asahi. Do I have lube? I must have brought lube right? This is a wedding, I’m sure it’s in my duffle bag. Maybe in Ryuu’s room- no, can’t go into Ryuu’s room tonight that is definitely off limits. I guess if it’s not there I could use-</em>
</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Actually-” Asahi’s voice cut through quietly and brought Noya back to the world of the living, “-it turns out that this is a rhetorical survey, because I just remembered that I have roommates. Your room?”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">Noya grinned wide, alive and bright.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">“Abso-fuckin-lutely.”</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"> </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">What Nishinoya would never tell anyone? The three names he had said wrong in bed with his exes, were all the same name that he very correctly moaned into the ear of a long-haired, 6 foot tall, ex-ace-turned-fashion-designer, who was currently fucking him senseless into his hotel bed spread.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p2"> </p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1">What Asahi said he would never tell anyone? Counting the beer Noya had split with him, he had had only two drinks that night.</p><p> </p><p>What Nishinoya would never tell Asahi? He knew.</p><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="yiv7973595062ydpf6ba2dfdyiv5168497438ydp38531605p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>headcanons i subject yall too:<br/>-Tanaka and Noya have been through a lot together as a duo at this point in their lives that they would over-share most details of their lives, notably Noya’s sex life which (again in my hc) is very colourful and requires another set of eyes to decipher what’s going on?<br/>-Tanaka is allergic to peanuts?<br/> <br/>This might turn into a series of when-will-they asanoya with a bunch of time-jumps but we'll see! Let me know if you have any questions/comments/concerns/thoughts!<br/>Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated and help me gauge how you're feeling about it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>